The present invention relates generally to sandwich buns and particularly to a novel sandwich bun and the apparatus and method of making the same.
Conventional sandwich buns or buns in general are baked in much the same manner employing generally one baking pan but never more than two in conjunction with one another to the knowledge of the present inventor.
For example, the well-known hamburger or hotdog bun is baked as an integral unit and sliced after baking to permit the food product to be disposed between the upper and lower portions. It is generally considered desirable that the interior surfaces of these buns have a soft, white or unbrowned texture. This is still true even though some persons desire to toast these surfaces immediately prior to eating since the unbrowned texture has a different flavor upon toasting than the browned outer texture.
One disadvantage to the conventional sandwich bun is that they are adapted for convenient use with only generally flat food products, for example hamburger, luncheon meats and the like. Of course, weiner buns are convenient only for the conventional weiner or link type product. Food products which have a different shape or have no well-defined and consistent shape such as pork or beef barbecue mixtures are difficult to handle in a convenient manner.
Further, until the present invention, no sandwich bun has been devised which has a construction which conveniently provides a vehicle in which the last mentioned food products can be handled and which also offers such a convenient shape with the inner surfaces having the desirable characteristic unbrowned texture of the conventional bun.